


history doesnt always repeat itself, but it often rhymes.

by clingytwtinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Other, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, but hes dead so, family dynamic only, its 8 pm i felt like writing this, lmanburg is gone!!!, lmanburg v pogtopia, never proofread sorry, so is jschlatt, theres no character tag for phil???, tommy is mentioned exactly 1 time, villain!wilbur, wilbur is fuckin crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: in which philza tried to stop wilbur from blowing up his home but it doesnt work and wilbur does it anyways
Kudos: 23





	history doesnt always repeat itself, but it often rhymes.

**Author's Note:**

> family dynamic only . spoilers obviously

"It was never meant to be."  
This echoed in Wilbur's mind, who stood stiffly in the chokingly small room. It echoed in his mind, bouncing off of the stone walls and making his ears ring. It echoed in his mind, making him tense, reach for the button, pause, reach again, and his arm fall limply to his side again. He wondered if it still worked. He hummed, blinking slowly, tipping his head, and feeling oddly at ease despite his loss. His mind wandered to the Final Control Room, to Eret, reminding himself of his betrayal and how deep it had driven him still. He hummed again, thoughtful, more terse this time, straightening and hovering over the button once more. He took a glance around at the scribbling on the walls, reading them slowly and bitterly.  
A click in his communicator made him jump, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

Wilbur froze, his ears ringing louder. he tried to say something, but nothing came out. The voice was achingly familiar, he hadn't heard it in so long. So, so long. He wondered if the speaker was proud of him. He remembered asking that question to Tommy, who just blankly stared at him. But Wilbur had seen the grief flash in his eyes for a moment, before he turned away and stared at the ground.

"Phil?" Was all he said, his voice cracked and broke off guiltily, and he tentatively waiting a reply. He was only greeted with silence, and he cleared his throat, trying again. "Phil? Where are you?" He turned to look behind him, a jolt of anxiety making him shiver. His plan would be ruined, he'd realized with growing anger. It dissolved quickly.

"What are you doing?" Philza repeated, urging him to answer. "Where are you?"

Wilbur shivered, turning back to the button and thinking for a moment. "I'm- I'm in L'manburg! We just made Tubbo president, we won the war, Phil- we won the war, Schlatt is dead, and-" He paused, biting at his cheek anxiously. "Yeah, and we're all celebrating. You probably wont know where L'manburg is, actually, it's-"

He broke off, the air feeling thick. He slowly turned, feeling weak. He took a heavy breath, clenching his teeth, and gazed cooly at Phil, who stood in the hallway, blocking the last bit of light seeping through. He blinked, making eye contact with him, staring solemly.

"Phil, do you know what this button does?" Wilbur says, his figure slumping a little. He looks suddenly tired. 

Phil makes a sound of acknowledgment, not taking his eyes off his son, tense and ready to jump at him. 

Wilbur smiles, letting out a quiet laugh, and turning back to the wall. "I don't have anything anymore, you know." He stated simply, ignoring him coming closer, and still having a weak form. Now that he thinks about it, he's cold. He shivers.

"But you do. You just fought for all of it back, and won." Philza replies evenly, his gaze hot on Wilbur's back. Wilbur bites back a retort, instead, letting out a frustrated grumble, turning to face him. 

"There was once a line said, by a traitor. I'm sure you know him." He muttered half-heartedly. "Eret." 

Phil nodded. "Yeah, I know him." He glanced at the button, anxiety making him tremble a little. It isn't noticeable.

"That line's stuck with me, for a while. For a long while. You know what he said, Phil?" Wilbur turned back to the wall, his voice soft and quiet. Phil was silent.   
Wilbur laughed at this.   
"It was never meant to be," He echoed proudly, and in a swift movement, the button was pressed, the tnt was lit, and his world turned white.


End file.
